


Cream Puff（奶油泡芙） - Trey（牙医paro）

by umi_shaw



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向女监督生，名字yuu，可随意替换代入设定这个时候监督生和Trey正在交往（恋人关系）第二人称
Relationships: Trey Clover/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Cream Puff（奶油泡芙） - Trey（牙医paro）

你躺在一台手术床上，诊室里只有你一个人。

你只身一人突然被扔在这个存在魔法的异世界里。在遇到的无良学院长的要求下，你得通过给学园打杂来维持自己的甚至包括Grim的衣食住行。Heartslabyul寮的寮长OverBlot事件发生以后，你经常收到Heartslabyul寮的派对邀请。在这些派对上你可以尽情享受各种蛋糕甜品和饮料，你尤其喜爱吃奶油泡芙。和Heartslabyul寮的寮生们熟悉了以后，你了解到制作这些甜品的主要烘焙师是Trey。他制作甜点的高超技术牢牢地抓住了你的胃，也很快捕获了你的心。没多久你们开始交往了，理所当然的，他经常投喂你甜点。长时间吃甜点你有些担心自己牙齿会不会因为大量的摄入糖分而出问题，于是在一个空闲的周末，你偷偷到夜鸦学园山下的一所牙科诊所检查牙齿。

你听见身后的门把手“咔嗒”一声转动，有人进来了。那个人在进来后关上门，拿起旁边桌上的患者信息登记表翻动，念出声音：“yuu……牙齿检查？”

你认出了声音的主人，是Trey，你有些吃惊。

Trey坐在滑轮凳子上蹬了一下地面，滑到了你手术床旁边，他双手小臂交叠贴着你的腰部压在手术床上，靠近你问：“你怎么会突然来检查牙齿？”

你支支吾吾地说出了原因。

“原来如此。”Trey支起上半身，又继续翻起信息登记表，“甜点吃太多担心牙齿会坏了啊……嗯？在老家的时候会对麻醉过敏？……老家，是指你原来的世界吧？”，Trey轻轻挑起一边眉毛，“你不会是还想着回去吧？明明在和我交往？”

你突然有不好的预感，问Trey是不是生气了。

“怎么会呢，保持牙齿健康是很重要的事情哦”，Trey笑着轻轻捏了捏你的脸蛋，把信息表放在旁边的桌子上。他转过身笑着对你说：“那么开始检查吧？”

你放心了，开始问他怎么会在这里。

“啊，我在这里打工哦”，Trey在你身后翻弄着什么东西，“我以前和你说过吧，我家里是开蛋糕店的，我在家要负责检查弟弟妹妹们刷牙情况，所以有去专门了解牙齿的知识”，Trey一边说着，一边伸手抓着你的手腕往上伸去，“想要的烘焙模具价格比较贵的时候，我就会在周末过来这里打工啦，虽然只是负责一些基础的检查和处理。”

你反应过来你的双手被绑带绑在了手术床上方，你问Trey为什么要绑住你的双手。

“这是当然的吧？患者在治疗的时候因为害怕而用魔法反抗的话，不提前绑起来可不行呢……就算是没有魔法的普通人，也有通过使用卷轴来制造破坏的情况呀，这是规定哦。没有哪个牙科诊所不会这样做吧？”

“原来是这样子的啊……”你犹犹豫豫地附和他。

“噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，Trey突然大笑起来，“开玩笑的！怎么可能会把所有患者都绑起来嘛，稍微考虑一下就知道不会吧？你呀、不要总是听别人说什么就信什么呀”，他紧了紧绑住你双腕上的绑带，歪着眉毛靠近你的脸，“这是教训哦？”

你有些慌张，问Trey想干什么。

“我有些担心你啊”，Trey沉思着抬了一下眼镜，“你登记信息写的麻醉过敏不是吗？说起来我有另外一种麻醉方式……想要试试能不能行得通。”

你问Trey是什么麻醉方式。

Trey用指腹沿着你一侧锁骨轻轻抚摸，继而向上轻抚你的脖颈，指尖贴着你的后脑穿过发丝的间隙，宽大的手掌拢住你的后脑勺，Trey俯身亲吻你，他温暖的体温让你头脑发热。

Trey很快松开你，他和你的脸近在咫尺，两人呼吸仿佛融在了一起。你透过他大框眼镜看去，他浅琥珀色的虹膜倒映着你发红的脸，你听见他低声说：“就是这种方式。”

他站起身，拿起旁边桌台上的橡胶手套，熟练快速地戴好，转过身笑眯眯地对你说：“好了，来检查吧，把嘴张开……啊——”

戴着橡胶手套的手指直接伸进了你的口腔里，沿着一颗颗牙齿按压过去，橡胶味道让你非常不舒服，你轻轻咬了一下他的手指。

“嗯？不配合可不行哦”，Trey有些烦恼地皱着眉头，原本另一只扶着你下颌的手开始往下抚摸，划过你的锁骨、衣领，在你的胸部上停下。他温暖的手即使隔着橡胶手套和衣服也能让你感受到，宽大的手掌轻而易举地将你胸部的其中一边整个包裹住，带着轻柔的力道揉捏了起来，没多久你忍不住“啊”了一声，他侵入你口腔的手指又开始细细检查起你的牙齿。

你有些不忿，用力咬了几下他的手指来表示抗议。

“真是拿你没办法”，Trey叹了一口气，“这种时候，就需要一些甜的东西了。”他伸手从上衣口袋中取出魔法笔，轻声念了几句咒语。你发现下身的裤子突然像是被赋予了生命，擅自解开了腰带，拉下了拉链，滑脱出你的双腿。你被当前的情景惊呆了。

“怎么了？”Trey微笑着看着你，“啊、这个是自律整理的魔法术式，通常在三年级才会有老师教授”，他放回魔法笔，伸腿讲膝盖卡在你双腿之间跪坐上手术床，你发现他的腰带也被魔法解开了，长裤包括里面的内衣也一起往下拉了一段距离，他的欲望在膨胀。Trey低头靠近你，他灼热的呼吸烫红了你的脸，他低垂着眼睛近距离和你对视：“你不会以为……我说的麻醉就只是接吻吧？”

Trey将检查你牙齿的手指伸出来一些，只留着大拇指还卡在你的口腔的一侧。你的唾液被其他手指带出来按在脸颊上。他低下头再次亲吻你，你突然尝到了奶油泡芙的味道——他偷偷用unique魔法改变了接吻的味道。他另一只手开始单手解开你上衣扣子，从领口到下摆处的扣子都被解开了，那只手沿着你柔软的腹部往上抚摸，指尖卡在你内衣钢圈处，一个用力就撬开了，你的胸部暴露在空气中，软软地抖动了几下，很快就被滚烫的掌心包覆住，忽冷忽热的变化让你浑身抖动了起来。

你恍惚地品尝着奶油泡芙的甜味，无意识地抬起大腿，用腿弯勾住他的腰部，你听见Trey低声笑了。他挪了挪膝盖的位置，用大腿卡在你臀部下面将你臀部往上翻。你配合着他的动作，感觉到有一根硬硬的东西顶在你的花唇上，沾着你流出的爱液碾磨着花唇的缝隙。他的手恶作剧般地捻着你的乳尖，没几下你就忍不住呻吟出声。

“味道喜欢吗？”，Trey嘴唇贴着你的嘴角询问，“是你最喜欢的奶油泡芙哦。”你才意识到，另一侧嘴角被他的大拇指拉着。因为甜味的刺激，你的唾液大量分泌，还不受控制地从他大拇指那边流下来。

你知道Trey肯定是生气了。也许是因为信息表上提到了你原来的世界，也许是因为你担心吃太多他投喂你的甜点会坏牙齿，更有可能——在一开始发现你偷偷跑去检查牙齿的时候，他就已经生气了。这个人，生气了也不肯直说，还要变着法儿来惩罚人。

你知道这个时候应该怎么做。你委屈地看向他，“啊——”一声张开嘴给他看，试图讨好他。

“肯配合了吗？”，Trey松开揉捏着你胸部的手，稳了一下眼镜，对着你微笑，“真是好孩子。不过嘴张得不够大呢，来，啊——”，他扶着下面已经蹭到足够爱液的肉柱，在花瓣处往里用力挤压进去。

甬道被挤开的感觉让你直接呻吟出来，嘴里被Trey用手指肆意检查着牙齿，耳边还能听到Trey继续说着：“很好很好，继续哦——啊——”，Trey故意每次只挤进一小寸，等你张嘴呻吟，然后后退一点点，再次挤进去重复着动作。你感觉自己在被折磨，他的手指玩弄着你柔软的口腔。每次在Trey低声悠长的“啊”之后，就会有自己被撞出的被迫发出的短促变调的呻吟声。又难受又快乐的感觉让你用力扯着手，绑带紧紧勒着你的手腕，你靠着手腕被勒的痛苦来缓解Trey故意拉长给你的快感。因为Trey故意慢慢挤压，你能感觉到他表面不规则分布的凸起的青筋，每次慢慢顶撞的时候，你都能通过穴口描绘出青筋的凸起。

Trey检查完你的牙齿，转而捏压起你的舌头：“好啦好啦，这不是很健康吗？为什么要偷偷背着我去检查牙齿？”

你舌头被压着没法好好说话，只能发出口齿不清的“呜呜”声。这个人明明平时表面是温柔贴心的人，然而私底下却爱恶作剧，还能面不改色地撒谎逗人玩。

Trey终于把手指从你的口腔里退出来，你的唾液勾着他的手指搭成了一条细长的银丝。你感到很羞耻，委屈地表达不满。

“哈哈哈哈不要这么说嘛，”Trey笑起来，声调变得喑哑，“要不，我给你讲一些有趣的事情？”，他渐渐加快了抽撞的速度，“你知道吗，制作点心最重要的一项工序就是混合。”你被顶得头脑昏沉，细碎的呻吟声也不知道是不是在附和他说的话，你只注意到交合的地方因为加快速度而发出了滑腻的液体搅和的声音，他的搅拌器在用力捣着你的花穴，你下体软瘫得像是被充分搅拌混合的蛋黄面糊糊，你搞不清他说的点心到底是指什么。

Trey双手卡着你的腰，你的臀部被他撞得每一下都在颤抖，“制作饼干的面糊如果搅拌得不够充分，尤其是小麦粉没有完全溶解的话，烤出来的饼干口感会很差”，你发现Trey说话开始喘着气，他把手按压在你的肚子上，滚烫的温度、被两边挤压的快感让你大声呻吟起来，  
Trey低喘了一下，又继续，“手的温度也很重要，做派的时候触摸太久会把中间的黄油给融化掉”，他的手开始往下移，缓缓按向你凸起的肉核，每轻按一下你都仿佛过山车一样被快感甩到半空又掉下来，你开始用力绞紧他的肉棍，双腿紧紧环着他的腰。他喘着气继续，“做蛋糕的时候，蛋黄和蛋白先要分开搅拌，尤其是蛋白，要搅拌到发泡的状态，类似现在这样”，原本按压你肉核的手往下一滑，手指沾起被抽送得打出白沫的爱液，恶作剧一样举到你面前让你看，“这个时候就差不多……嗯……可以加白糖了……”，他将你爱液的白沫和你下颌边之前流下的唾液打着圈混合在一起，他低下头亲吻你，另一只手用力揉捻着你的花核。你被强烈的刺激冲昏头脑，想要大声喊着他名字，声音却被他吃进去，你被快感吞没了，花穴流出一股又一股的爱液，你在剧烈痉挛的同时发现Trey同时在你体内射精了。

等你缓过来的时候，你身体已经软成一滩了，偶尔有小幅度的触电般的痉挛，你感觉到Trey射在你腔内的精液在缓慢地流动着，快要顺着肉壁流出来。Trey手臂撑在你两侧，他在你上方喘着粗气，脸颊染上了情欲的粉色。他低头看了一眼，用手将你的臀部再次翻折。你那被搅拌得通红的穴口被刚刚一番剧烈开拓后闭合不上了，只能张着嘴一缩一缩地吞吐着，因为被翻折过来开口向上，原本快要流出来的精液停在穴口里又开始慢慢往内流。

Trey专注地盯着你的花穴。你非常羞耻，开口求他不要看。

Trey红着脸看向你，开口转移话题，“说起来，你最喜欢吃的奶油泡芙、最后的步骤就是注射奶油呢……要注意注射的时候不能让奶油被挤出来……嗯……就比如像这样……”，他将开始恢复精神的肉茎的头卡在你穴口。你感觉到他之前射出的精液大部分在往你体内深处流去，小部分被粘挂在甬道的褶皱中，而他的肉茎头则是明显地在胀大。等到它冠状沟上方能够撑开你穴口内侧褶皱的时候，Trey用在制作甜点时的语气说：“嗯，这个时候可以了哦。”

你没反应过来，脑袋晕乎乎地问Trey可以什么。

Trey笑着对你说：“当然是继续注射奶油了呀。”他的肉茎再次顶进来，茎头的边沿挤进你肉壁每一条褶皱里，将褶皱里残留的精液全都刮挤进你的花穴深处。你残余的快感又再次涌起波涛，你的双手仍然被绑着，只能用双腿勾着他的腰。你开口向Trey求饶，因为不久前刚高潮过，你的嗓音甜腻得变调。

“怎么了？从刚才开始就一直在说些可爱的话。就算你向我求饶，我也不会停下来的哦？”Trey一边按着固定的节奏抽送着，一边从上衣口袋里取出魔法笔，放在你嘴巴前试图塞进来，“好啦，不是你自己偷偷过来要检查的？现在要开始例行清洁了，张开嘴巴，啊——”

你有些害怕，开始夹着腿用膝盖卡着他的腰想要抵抗，前牙咬着魔法笔上镶嵌的魔法石不让进去。“哎呀，不要害怕啊”，Trey扭起了眉毛，一侧嘴角带着恶作剧的笑容劝着。他突然松开魔法笔，你有些疑惑地看着他。Trey双手抓住你的脚腕把你双腿高抬起来，将你小腿搭在他的双肩上，连带着你的臀部也高抬起来再也放不下去，他用双手从外侧圈起你的腿不许你放下腿。你完全不需要低头都能看到他肉棍抽插你花穴的整个画面。

你的脸滚烫了起来，羞耻心仿佛要爆炸了，你张开嘴一边喊着“不要”一边呻吟着。Trey灵活地拾起刚往下掉的魔法笔，恶役笑容更加明显了，他突然用力抽送起来：“来，张开嘴，啊——”

你的口腔被Trey用魔法笔捅进，试图紧缩的口腔和舌头被按压出它的形状。魔法笔施展出来的水魔法清洁着你的牙齿，口腔陌生的不适的感觉让你害怕，恐惧感让你用力缠紧下面用力抽送的肉棍，下方的快感又让你控制不住地张嘴呻吟。你上面和下面的两个嘴巴都同时被搞得乱七八糟的，Trey整个人压在你身上剧烈地抽插着，他浅琥珀色的虹膜映着你潮红迷离的表情，你就这么再次陷入了高潮。

……

你穿戴整齐出了诊室，Trey好心地送你出牙科诊所大门。你走路的姿态有些别扭，因为你下体肉腔内部被灌满了Trey的精液，你得非常用力非常努力地夹着腿才能阻止精液流出来。你的双腿间沾满了粘腻的爱液，有不少爱液都被搅拌得如同发泡好了的蛋白液了。你的内裤已经湿透了。你靠着长裤勉强遮掩这个淫靡的样子。

Trey伸手摸了摸你的头，姿态一如往常带着邻居大哥哥般的温柔表情，笑着对你说，“看起来麻醉效果还不错呢，那么我们就来最终检查吧，来，把嘴张开”，他轻轻吻了你，用舌头滑进你口腔中，交缠过你的舌头、刮过你口腔肉壁、轻轻滑过你的牙齿，之后再放开你，“嗯，很不错。”

Trey心情看起来很好。临走前，他低头靠近你耳边，悄声说了一句：“我最棒的奶油泡芙，今晚在寮里再见。”


End file.
